Rapport d'observation de Reborn
by Pamplelune d'Agrumes
Summary: Il est important pour un parrain de se faire aimer par ses hommes. Cela peut faire éviter des situations délicates comme des enfants non désirés avec des civiles, ou gênantes telle que la trahison.
1. Gokudera Hayato

**Titre :** Rapport d'observation de Reborn

**Disclaimer :** La seule chose qui m'appartienne, dans tout ça, sont les tomes 1 à 23 (je n'aime pas Genkishi, ni le personnage, ni la couverture) de Reborn. L'histoire, le joli coup de crayon et la commercialisation n'est pas de mon fait mais d'Akira Amano, Shueisha Inc., les studios Artland pour l'anime, je ne sais quelle entreprise pour les OST et je n'évoque même pas les droits de traduction propre à chaque pays.  
Je ne peux pas vraiment appeler ceci un crossover mais ils évoquent bien Saeba Ryô du manga City Hunter de Tsukasa Hôjô.

**Genre :** Général, amitié (euh… fidélité ?). Assez court.

**Notes :** Ce ne sera pas une fanfic à chapitres proprement dite, juste des anecdotes (même si des chapitres se suivront probablement). Un chapitre se suffit à lui-même. J'ai eu l'idée d'écrire ça en faisant un schéma des relations entre les personnages de KHR et je me suis rendue compte Tsuna est _légèrement_ le centre de tout.

**Note inutile :** C'est l'hiver \o/ !

J'espère que vous apprécierez la lecture :-) !

* * *

Rapport d'observation de Reborn : Gokudera Hayato_  
Il est important pour un parrain de se faire aimer par ses hommes. Cela peut faire éviter des situations délicates comme des enfants non désirés avec des civiles, ou gênantes telle que la trahison._

Sawada Tsuna, futur parrain d'un clan mafieux le plus redouté du milieu, essayait de retenir les leçons de son tuteur démoniaque, l'Arcobaleno à la tétine jaune, le très populaire auprès de la gent féminine Reborn. La leçon du jour portait sur les tueurs à gage connus dans le monde entier. Reborn agrémentait ses explications de document ultra secret, de photos d'identité et de photos des scènes des crimes en commentant sur la façon de procéder de chaque tueur à gage.

Tsuna ressentit une profonde nausée à la vue de certaines photos et s'évanouit carrément à la photo de trop : Reborn en costume de canard jaune flottant dans une piscine à côté d'une Bianchi bronzant dans une bouée pneu, lunettes de soleil sur les yeux et… les seins à l'air !

"Ah ! Je l'avais oublié celle-là", fit Reborn comme si de rien n'était… à l'exception d'un coup de pied dans l'arrière du crâne de son élève qui l'envoya valser contre le mur puis s'écroula comme une masse sur le lit.

Quelques baffes plus tard, Tsuna légèrement groggy répondit juste à la question de Reborn "Dans le milieu, quel est le surnom de Saeba Ryô ?".

"Héééééé ? Ce type est un tueur à gage ?" faillit s'étouffer Tsuna, n'y croyant pas ses mirettes.

Le cliché représentait un homme assez grand pour un japonais, à l'air lubrique, mâchouillant des soutiens-gorge en dentelle tout en volant ceux d'une très jolie jeune femme, outrée.

"_Cet_ homme est bien l'un des tueurs à gage le plus craint du milieu", confirma l'Arcobaleno en donnant une autre photo à son élève.

Cette fois-ci, l'homme était différent et Tsuna pria tous les dieux existants qu'il ne rencontrât jamais ce type dans sa vie : _City Hunter_ visait l'objectif de l'appareil photo avec son Colt Python 357 Magnum, son arme fétiche (lisait Tsuna sur la note de Reborn au bas de la photo), avec ses yeux noirs perçants et une expression si sérieuse qu'on ne pouvait croire que l'homme était le même sur la photographie précédente.

Frissonnant toujours d'effroi, Tsuna sursauta à s'en cogner douloureusement des genoux à même le sol lorsque Gokudera Hayato ouvrit brutalement la porte de sa cambre, tonitruant un "Dixième du Nom !" enthousiaste.

Après les salutations formelles que lui adressait son autoproclamé bras droit, Reborn sauta de la table basse.

"Je dois vous laisser. Il faut que je passe un coup de fils. Gokudera !  
- Oui, Reborn-san !  
- Faites vos devoirs maintenant, ordonna Reborn en se dirigeant vers la porte toujours ouverte. Demain, ce sera _entraînement_."

Et Reborn partit avec un sourire sadique dont il en avait le secret. Tsuna sut alors que demain, _il allait morfler_.

Soupirant de désarroi, Tsuna se tourna vers le métissé italien aux cheveux gris.

"Tu es tout seul aujourd'hui ?  
- Je n'ai pas rencontré cet imbécile de sportif, ni crâne de gazon, ni cette femme stupide et bruyante, ni l'espèce d'ananas mal coiffé, ni l'aut' connard de préfet, ni…  
- Ça-ça ira Gokudera, balbutia Tsuna, des gouttes de transpiration perlant l'arrière de sa tête. Vaut mieux commencer nos devoirs, non ?  
- Je serai ravi d'accomplir cette tâche avec vous, Dixième du Nom ! brailla Gokudera, des étoiles dans les yeux."

_En même temps, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on le fait ensemble_, pensa Tsuna.

Sauf que cette fois-ci, ils n'étaient que _tous les deux_ dans sa chambre, au grand bonheur de Gokudera. Gokudera avait le privilège d'aider le Dixième du Nom dans ses devoirs sans parasites extérieurs (pas de vache stupide, pas d'I-pin kamikaze, pas de gardiens collants : le bonheur total).

Quoi de mieux pour le bras droit du futur parrain Vongola ?


	2. Yamamoto Takeshi

**Titre :** Rapport d'observation de Reborn

**Disclaimer :** La seule chose qui m'appartienne, dans tout ça, sont les tomes 1 à 23 (je n'aime pas Genkishi, ni le personnage, ni la couverture) de Reborn. L'histoire, le joli coup de crayon et la commercialisation n'est pas de mon fait mais d'Akira Amano, Shueisha Inc., les studios Artland pour l'anime, je ne sais quelle entreprise pour les OST et je n'évoque même pas les droits de traduction propre à chaque pays.

**Genre :** Général, amitié. Un peu plus long.

**Note hors-sujet :** Passez de bonnes fêtes C; !

J'espère que vous apprécierez la lecture :-) !

* * *

Rapport d'observation de Reborn : Yamamoto Takeshi_  
Il est important pour un parrain de se faire aimer par ses hommes. Cela peut faire éviter des situations délicates comme des enfants non désirés avec des civiles ou gênant telle que la trahison._

Du clan de Tsuna, Yamamoto était le gardien préféré de Reborn. Il était un tueur né, réagissant à l'instinct, n'ayant pas peur de vivre et assumant tous ses gestes. Comme lui.

Aimant protéger ce qu'il chérissait. Comme lui.

**xXx**

Cette matinée avait été éprouvante pour Tsuna, surtout lorsque son emploi du temps indiquait que sa classe avait un cours de sport le lundi. La Tsunaze Life (oui, on pouvait se permettre les majuscules) aidant, le collégien se remettait de sa grippe chopée lors d'un entrainements de la mort de Reborn. De fait, il avait offert une performance pire que catastrophiquolamentablement dantesque : _Tsunavrant_ !

Au final, Tsuna était de corvée de nettoyage du gymnase. Heureusement, Yamamoto restait pour l'aider dans sa tâche et ils papotèrent de tout et de rien : surtout d'entraînement de Reborn, du dernier et prochain tournoi de base-ball et des ragots du lycée. D'ailleurs, Tsuna apprit que ses camarades de classe avait _inventé_ un nouveau verbe : **tsunazer**. Qui signifiait, entre autre, d'échouer dans tout ce que l'on entreprend, de faire son maladroit, d'avoir la malchance collée aux miches, d'obtenir des notes pires que mauvaises aux contrôles, de se prendre un râteau de la part des nanas même auprès des thons ascendant crustacés, …. Liste non exhaustive.

_Heureusement que Gokudera n'est pas là_, songea le futur parrain Vongola. Mais il en rit avec Yamamoto car, dans un sens, lorsqu'il n'était pas sous l'influence de la Flamme de Dernière Volonté, il était le frère jumeau de Dino sans ses hommes.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé le nettoyage et rangé le matériel, Tsuna soupira de soulagement et traina de la patte pour rejoindre les vestiaires.

"Tu es sûr que tu vas bien, Tsuna ? s'inquiéta le sportif lorsqu'il vit son ami s'écrouler sur le banc.  
- …mm, pas vraiment, je crois que j'ai encore attrapé de la fièvre."

Tsuna avait effectivement le regard vitreux, les joues rouges. Il transpirait et respirait fort. Takeshi plaça l'intérieur de son poignet contre le front de Tsuna et constata alors :

"Même dans le gymnase, tu as re-attrapé froid. Alala, je vais me faire tuer par Gokudera lorsqu'il va l'apprendre, plaisanta Yamamoto.  
- Pas la peine de le lui dire, préconisa Tsuna en se levant."

S'il pouvait éviter le déclenchement d'une dispute à sens unique entre Gokudera et Yamamoto, Tsuna était prêt à dissimuler la vérité (ce qui l'empêcher de mentir, chose qu'il détestait de faire auprès de ses amis).

"Ahaha, connaissant Gokudera, il va quand même me dire que c'est de _ma_ faute puisque tu es sous _ma_ protection lorsqu'il est absent."

Il y avait une certaine intonation lorsque le gardien de la pluie prononçait le possessif mais Tsuna, en bon malade qu'il était, ne fit pas attention à ce détail.

Même son Hyper Intuition était de repos !

"Allez, je vais récupérer nos affaires et on va passer à l'infirmerie, décida Yamamoto de son habituel ton joyeux.  
- Shamal ? Il refusera de me soigner. Il ne soigne que les filles, lui rappela Tsuna en s'étirant douloureusement tandis que Yamamoto s'enfonçait dans les vestiaires."

Il grimaça lorsqu'il sentit et entendit ses articulations craquer.

"Au pire, je prendrai juste de quoi à ce que ta fièvre n'augmente pas sur le chemin du retour, s'éleva la voix de Yamamoto dans la pièce."

Dix minutes plus tard, les deux Vongola arrivèrent devant l'infirmerie. Yamamoto toqua et attendit qu'on leur permette d'entrer. Si Shamal eut une expression réjouie lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, il leur tournait ostensiblement le dos avec une moue boudeuse que l'on apercevait au reflet de la fenêtre, fermée à moitié.

"Vous savez très bien que je ne soigne pas les hommes, leur signala l'infirmier intérim.  
- Tsuna est retombé malade et il a de la fièvre, l'informa Yamamoto, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu ce qu'il venait d'être dit.  
- Tss, fouille par là, lui indiqua Shamal en lui montrant du doigt une armoire."

Soudain, la fenêtre s'ouvrit d'un coup, manquant au passage d'estropier l'infirmier ("pas une grande perte" aurait dit Gokudera). Un courant d'air frais parcourut l'infirmerie pour continuer sa course dans les couloirs. Si Shamal et Yamamoto furent surpris par l'ouverture soudaine, Tsuna sursauta contre le mur et éternua à cause du froid qui s'était insinué dans ses vêtements. Il eut une absence de quelques secondes (qu'il ne pouvait expliquer) et lorsqu'il releva la tête, il se rendit compte que :

- D'une, il s'était affaissé contre le mur.

- De deux, Shamal s'était accroupi pour lui passer une main fraîche contre son front à présent brulant.

- De trois, le sourire de Yamamoto avait fondu comme neige au soleil. Ses yeux ne pétillaient plus et il arborait le sérieux qu'il ne montrait que l'on d'un combat sérieux ou lorsqu'un de ses amis se trouvait en danger.

- Et de quatre, Tsuna se sentait épuisé comme s'il avait couru dix kilomètres sans s'arrêter, il avait mal de partout, sa vision se troublait par moment, ses oreilles bourdonnaient et il se demandait comment il était passé d'un état un peu fiévreux à un état extrême.

Il n'avait qu'une seul envie : s'enfoncer dans les draps de son lit et dormir. Tsuna percevait par moment des brides de conversation comme la fin de la visite de l'infirmerie :

"Ramène-le chez lui. Voici une ordonnance de ce qu'il doit prendre et pendant combien de temps, un mot pour l'école et ça pour Reborn. Pas d'entraînement pendant une semaine. De toute façon, il me tuerait s'il arrivait quoique ce soit à son élève s'il est passé chez moi et…"

Tsuna n'entendit pas la fin. Il sentait que quelqu'un, sûrement son ami, le hissait sur son dos. Quand il refit un peu surface, c'était face à Hibari, dans le hall de l'école.

"Tsuna a fait une rechute, il ne pourra pas aller en cours cette après-midi, disait Yamamoto.  
- Mais toi, tu pourras y aller."

La voix du préfet sonnait comme une menace, Tsuna en frissonna.

"Non, je dois veiller sur lui. J'imagine que personne ne voudra avoir Gokudera sur le dos lorsqu'il apprendra l'état de Tsuna."

Chose étonnante, Hibari ne répondit pas et Yamamoto marcha. Tsuna avait souvenir que la semaine dernière, lorsqu'il était malade, Hibari voulait qu'il vienne en cours mais que Gokudera s'était formellement opposé à la décision du gardien des nuages. Tsuna ne connut pas l'issue du combat (parce qu'avec son bras droit, tout se terminait par des disputes ou des combats, surtout des combats) mais quelque chose lui disait que Hibari n'avait pas été vainqueur.

Il replongea dans l'inconscience. Il fit même un rêve dans lequel Haru avait pris l'ordonnance pour lui chercher ses médicaments tandis que Yamamoto le ramenait chez lui.

**xXx**

Reborn ne fut pas vraiment surpris lorsqu'il vit Yamamoto débarquer chez les Sawada avec un Tsuna endormi sur son dos. Il le suivit jusque dans la chambre en écoutant le gardien de la pluie faire son rapport. Reborn se doutait bien que la grippe de Tsuna n'était pas vraiment guérie. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour que son élève manque les cours.

_Ça et autre chose_, se disait l'Arcobaleno, après avoir lu le mot de Shamal. Tout en essayant de réveiller Tsuna (des fois qu'il fasse semblant d'être vraiment malade), le tueur à gage jetait des coups d'œil à l'encontre de Yamamoto, toujours soucieux, en ressassant le récit du gardien sur Hibari. Un sourire mystérieux apparut sur le visage de l'étrange bébé.

Contrairement à d'habitude, Haru ouvrit la porte de la chambre de son élève avec douceur, un petit sac contenant les médicaments dans une main.


	3. Hibari Kyoya

**Titre :** Rapport d'observation de Reborn

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de KHR ne m'appartient pas.

**Genre :** (Dépoussiérage de la fanfic), général, simulacre de baston, tentative d'humour.

**Notes :** Ces OS sont relativement indépendants les uns des autres, ce ne sont pas des chapitres proprement dit. Il se peut que des similitudes se retrouvent entre eux (genre je reprends un éléments) mais rien de bien important.  
J'en profite pour remercier **Koukin-Kun** (merci encore :-)) et **Az** (j'espère que ce rapport te plaira !).

**Note-inutile-mais-importante :** Petite pensée au Japon qui se remet d'un tremblement de terre, d'un tsunami, de rejets radioactifs de quelques de leurs centrales nucléaires (et atomiques aux dernières nouvelles) que y-a-pas-idée-de-construire-autant-de-centrales-quand-on-sait-que-l'archipel-est-entouré-par-quatre-grosses-failles-sismiques, nom d'un nuage radioactif clandestin !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;-).

* * *

Rapport d'observation de Reborn : Hibari Kyoya_  
Il est important pour un parrain de se faire aimer par ses hommes. Cela peut faire éviter des situations délicates comme des enfants non désirés avec des civiles, ou gênant telle que la trahison._

L'activité préférée de Reborn, depuis qu'on lui avait attribué la mission de faire de Tsuna le nouveau Boss de la _Famiglia Vongola_, était d'observer son élève dans son train de vie. Bien avant de rencontrer Tsuna en face à face (donc d'élaborer une stratégie pour intégrer l'environnement familial des Sawada, ce qui ne lui fut pas bien difficile à trouver), il l'avait espionné jours et nuits. Car avant de s'occuper de la cible, mieux valait s'informer sur ladite cible (règle implicite des tueurs à gage numéro trois).

Et lorsque Reborn l'avait espionné en salle de cours, planqué dans les nombreux conduits d'aération dans le collège de Namimori, le tueur à gage s'était senti partagé entre la lassitude (un Dinul numéro deux) et la nostalgie (alala, c'était vrai que ses entrainements vicieux de sadique l'avait manqué, ne serait-ce qu'un _tout petit_ peu). Et comme pour Dino au tout début de sa formation d'apprenti-Boss-mafieux-italien-qui-a-la-classe-parce-qu'on-peut-être-blond-et-être-doté-d'un-cerveau, Reborn pensa :

_"Je vais avoir du boulot."_

Présentement, Reborn avait tenu à ne pas accompagner Tsuna à l'école (comme il le faisait habituellement en marchant sur le muret tout en abreuvant son élève de conseils avisés et de surnoms affectueux). Il préféra l'espionner sur le chemin de l'école. Jamais Reborn n'avait perdu espoir de faire devenir Tsuna un des plus grands leaders de la mafia (son honneur de tuteur était en jeu !).

… sauf quand le futur parrain de la plus grande mafia italienne/l'héritier du clan qui s'imposait dans le Milieu à l'échelle internationale/le Boss qui se fera respecter par ses hommes et ses pairs (_rayez la mention inutile_) se ramassait lamentablement à cause d'une peau de banane traînant traîtreusement sur le sol, à côté d'une bouche d'égout ouverte dans laquelle Tsunaze faillit tomber la tête la première si le gilet de l'uniforme ne s'était accroché à un clou planté à l'horizontal dans la paroi.

_Reborn n'avait jamais autant eu de sueurs froides de sa vie humaine et de bébé maudit qu'avec ce gosse !  
_

Il compensait ces faiblesses indignes du plus grand tueur à gage du milieu (il était l'homme de confiance du Neuvième, nom d'un nuage radioactif japonais !) par des entraînements les plus terribles les uns que les autres. De toute façon, s'était dit un jour Reborn, il n'y avait que de cette façon que Tsunaze se renforçait, tant sur le plan physique que mentalement.

Mais Reborn apprit bien vite que si Tsuna pouvait briller dans une 'situation critique ascendant apocalyptique' avec l'option 'Boss de fin en mode mégalomanie qui se considérait comme l'égal de Dieu et avait décidé avec magnanimité que le reste du monde devait périr/souffrir/être réduit à l'esclavage/lui lécher les pieds', son jeune élève avait la possibilité de redevenir le bon vieux Tsunaze auquel tout le monde était habitué.

Après avoir battu le psychopathe Mukuro et sa soif de conquête de corps, le mal aimé Xanxus avec son complexe d'infériorité mal géré (et son Œdipe refoulé), un tas d'ennemis les plus loufoques des Millefiore et leur Boss accro aux marshmallows qui avait réussi à faire plier l'humanité dans les billions de mondes parallèles sauf leur monde actuel, le futur parrain des Vongola allait se faire racketter, constatait Reborn en planque sur un poteau électrique.

Il ne savait s'il devait être blasé, sceptique ou las.  
… Ou tout simplement amusé de savoir que certaines choses ne changeaient pas.

.:.

Tsuna savait qu'il était le portrait craché de _l'ijime_, le type qui subissait les brimades de ses camarades de classe et des caïds des quartiers. À cause de son caractère trop souple et de son physique de baguette sans aucun doute. Il n'était pas aussi musclé et grand que Yamamoto ou aussi teigneux et impulsif que Gokudera (enfin, ça dépendait). Tsuna pensait qu'avec ses fréquentations, son étiquette d'_ijime_ cesserait. Il était tout de même ami avec :

- L'idole sportive et enjouée du collège !

- L'idole explosive de ces jeunes filles et la crainte des voyous !

- Le président extrême du club de boxe !

- La fille la plus populaire de leur établissement !

- Bon, il avait eu à faire avec le président du Comité de Discipline, son corps s'en souvenait encore.

Mais, visiblement, les quatre garçons ne connaissaient pas la réputation de ses amis. À leur uniforme, ils devaient être des lycéens du quartier voisin. Tsuna déglutit lorsqu'un mec du groupe, qui l'avait coincé dans une ruelle sombre, derrière une benne à ordure, le prit par le haut de la chemise de son uniforme et le bloqua contre le mur crade de déchet et probablement de pisse des SDF. Le type mesurait vingt bons centimètres de plus que Tsuna, avait les cheveux décolorés en pic, un piercing sur l'arcade sourcilière gauche et des yeux noirs.

"Mais qu'avons-nous péché-là ? railla le lycéen avec un grand sourire qui s'étirait sur la moitié de son visage. Un mignon petit chat errant.  
- Euh, j'a-allais au collège, balbutia Tsuna, comme si dévoiler cette information lui semblait capital."

Le délinquant resserra sa prise, étouffant d'avantage Tsuna qui suffoquait. Il lâcha son cartable et saisit les deux avant-bras coupable de son agression. Ils étaient aussi durs que du béton et malgré tous les muscles qui s'étaient développés depuis que Reborn l'entraînait, Tsuna ne pouvait rivaliser avec la force du type.

"Tss, t'allais au collège, hein ? railla-t-il. Dis-moi, tu viens de quel collège ?  
- Namimori."

C'était un type qui devait faire sa taille qui avait répondu. Une crevette avec des yeux profondément enfoncés dans leur orbite, un menton anguleux et des cheveux longs sales détachés.

"Namimori ? C'pas un collège de bourges ?"

Cette fois-ci, c'était un bon gaillard, épais comme deux fois Kusakabe, une mine patibulaire et un regard d'une intelligence que l'on devinait aussi éveillée que le potentiel altruiste de Lambo. Le crâne rasé, un anneau en argent à chaque oreille, il ne portait pas la veste sobre de son uniforme et avait détaché les boutons de la chemise blanche, laissant apparaître un torse où quelques poils apparaissaient sur des abdos saillants.

"Tu t'attendais à quoi en allant à Namimori, abruti ? Au moins, on ne s'est pas planté de route."

Le dernier de la bande s'approcha de Tsuna. Comme le mec qui tenait Tsuna, il avait les cheveux en pic mais pas décolorés. Des lunettes de soleil dissimulaient ses yeux. Il avait une carrure normale pour un japonais, si ce n'était qu'il était aussi grand que le père de Tsuna. Il se pencha pour ramasser le cartable de Tsuna.

"On devait pas faire un tour là-bas, non ? dit-il en renversant le contenu du cas. En plus, il n'a rien le morveux."

Pour une fois, Tsuna remercia les dieux pour avoir oublié son porte-monnaie et son repas.

"Dis-moi, microbe, il est où ton bahut ? Ça va être marrant de terroriser les p'tits crétins comme toi !"

Le lycéen au piercing appuya ses poings contre sa gorge, empêchant l'entrée d'air dans les poumons. Tsuna était dans la mouise grave. Et comment cet idiot voulait-il qu'il réponde s'il l'empêchait d'émettre le moindre son ? Soudain, il eut une idée.

En lançant une prière de pardon à toute la gent masculine de la Terre, Tsuna raffermit sa prise sur les avant-bras et balança à l'aveuglette un coup de genoux vers l'avant. Un cri de douleurs et une chute plus tard, Tsuna put à nouveau respirer et regarda avec une lueur de compassion son vis-à-vis plié en deux se tenant les bijoux de famille douloureux. C'était le bon moment pour déguerpir et profiter de la confusion des trois autres.

Tsuna se redressa avec maladresse et partit dans le sens inverse de ses ennemis, droit vers… un cul-de-sac !

Il était mort, réalisa-t-il d'emblée, presque avec détachement (presque !).  
Haché menu, découpé en morceaux, pastiché de souffre et d'acide, piétiné par des bulldozers, pillé à coup de pilonne et encore une liste de morts que devaient lui réserver les copains du type qui devait se demander s'il pourrait se servir convenablement de ce qu'il avait entre les jambes.

Tsuna se retourna, aussi blanc et vert qu'un cachet d'aspirine moisi au fond de la pharmacie. L'autre était toujours à terre, dix mètres plus loin. En revanche, les trois autres marchaient tranquillement (trop) vers lui. Si les deux grands abordaient un sourire de serpent face à une souris morte de trouille (bien que Tsuna n'ait jamais vu de serpent sourire), le type aux cheveux gras avait une moue ennuyée.

"Toi, mon gros, tu vas morfler de t'en être pris de _cette façon_ à Ken, promit Lunettes de Soleil.  
- Pas besoin de me le dire, j'avais deviné, marmonna Tsuna en tremblant.  
- Aucun respect du genre masculin, se désola Cheveux gras.  
- Je peux savoir ce que fait une bande d'herbivores étrangers à Namimori ? s'éleva une voix vibrante de menaces."

Tout le monde se figea. Tsuna de peur (_c'était la fin des haricots_, gémit-il intérieurement) et les trois autres de surprise.

Hibari Kyoya se tenait tout au bout de la ruelle. Le regard perçant mais pas de tonfas en vu, le préfet du collège lança un regard dédaigneux à la chose gisant et gémissant de douleurs à côté de lui puis scruta les trois trouble-fêtes. Il s'aperçut qu'acculer contre le mur du cul-de-sac se tenait un collégien bien connu de ses aventures. Hibari haussa un sourcil. Qu'avait donc _encore_ fait Sawada pour se retrouver dans cette situation ?

Mais surtout : était-il le responsable de la chose à terre ?

.:.

Reborn sauta de fenêtre en fenêtre, le tout en passant inaperçu (la classe, on l'avait ou on ne l'avait pas). La situation prenait un tournant tout à fait intéressant.

.:.

Hibari attendait une réponse. Et il était de notoriété public que le président du Comité de Discipline n'aimait pas attendre. Tsuna vit un tic qu'il apprit à reconnaître lorsque la patience (enfin, ce qui s'en approchait si on connaissait Hibari) du chef des caïds était à bout : l'auriculaire gauche se contractait, entraînant l'annulaire avec lui.

Tsuna déglutit : ça allait dégommer des dents et des peaux mortes (ou vivantes, dans le cas de morceaux de peau arrachées par des coups de tonfas rageurs) !

Et il n'eut pas tord.  
Le… combat (ou massacre, dixit Tsuna) ne dura même pas une minute. D'une vitesse ahurissante, Hibari avait dégainé ses tonfas pour frapper les trois lycéens à la même vitesse que Yamamoto lorsqu'il lançait une balle de baseball. Tsuna compta trois dents en moins, deux fractures du bras, peut-être des côtes fêlées, des chevilles tordues et/ou écrasés et un traumatisme crânien profond.

Il blanchit lorsque Hibari se tourna vers lui, tonfas ensanglantés. Le jeu des ombres lui donna un effet de vampire particulièrement de mauvais poil et en manque de sang, surtout avec des éclaboussures écarlates qui tâchaient sa chemise blanche et son visage. Tsuna eut du mal à déglutir lorsqu'il remarqua que, précisément, du sang s'écoulait du coin des lèvres jusqu'au menton.

… Jamais il n'aurait dû faire plaisir aux filles (la si jolie Kyôko et l'excentrique Haru) et aller voir au cinéma la version japonaise de Dracula. Hibari ressemblait beaucoup trop à l'acteur principal (d'autant plus que dans le film, le vampire se nommait _Hibarin_ !).

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, l'appela Hibari de sa voix grave vibrante de menace.  
- Hiiiiii, glapit Tsuna, priant ses ancêtres qu'il ne lui arrive rien de très grave (dans le sens Hibarinesque).  
- Que fais-tu à huit heures quarante-cinq minutes hors des cours ? C'est un manquement au règlement du collège, rappela le préfet."

Sentant un danger imminent (surtout quand Hibari s'approcha dangereusement), la partie du cerveau de Tsuna commandant la parole s'activa à la vitesse de Lambo se jetant sur une sucette. À grand coup de messages électriques, chimiques puis électriques, les neurones se réveillèrent et se rappelèrent pour que l'intégrité physique du reste du corps, il fallait absolument que l'appendice buccale se mette en action.

"Je, ils, balbutia pitoyablement Tsuna, terrorisé par la silhouette de son pire cauchemar."

L'air de rien, Tsuna ne savait qu'une bonne vingtaine de minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis que les quatre crétins de lycéens l'avaient alpagué pour le racketter. Ah oui, ce serait bien de le dire à Hibari comme justification, songea lumineusement Tsuna.

"Je suis désolé Hibari, s'excusa-t-il rapidement en se courbant avec raideur. Mais sur le chemin de l'école, ils (Tsuna désigna ce qu'il restait des lycéens) m'ont pris à part."

Il avala difficilement sa salive à ce souvenir encore récent.

"Ils voulaient prendre le contrôle du collège, se crut obliger de dire Tsuna, provoquant un froncement de sourcils de Hibari."

Son gardien des Nuages jeta un regard méprisant aux tas gémissants. Il soupira et sortit son portable d'une des deux poches de son pantalon noir, en l'époussetant au passage. Tsuna savait qu'il appelait une ambulance car si Hibari massacrait les têtes qui ne lui revenaient pas (entre autres raisons) en revanche, il appelait toujours une ambulance pour ramasser les restes. Si on pensait que c'était un geste humain, on se plantait lourdement. Hibari n'aimait pas voir des déchets dans les rues de sa Namimori et il n'était pas un meurtrier pour autant. Hibari n'aimait pas les actions vaines et autant il se battait avec une violence inouïe et promettait mille morts à ses adversaires, autant il ne cautionnait pas le meurtre sans une raison valable (même si dans le cas de Mukuro, ses motivations restaient encore un peu floues). Hibari préférait le terrorisme pour la tranquillité des rues de la ville.

Tsuna sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il vit que le préfet composait un autre numéro. Il perçut des brides de conversations (courtes et concises). Il supposa que son gardien solitaire ordonna à son second, Kusakabe, de mener une enquête sur les lycéens et d'agir en conséquence. Tsuna ressentit presque de la pitié pour eux.

Une étrange atmosphère avait pris place et Tsuna n'osa pas bouger de sa place. Qu'allait faire Hibari de lui ? Une boule d'angoisse se coinça quelque part dans son œsophage lorsque le claquet du portable se referma. Hibari planta ses yeux noirs dans ses iris marron.

"Le prochain cours début dans trois quarts d'heures. Tache de ne pas être en retard cette fois-ci."

… Il rêvait ou Hibari passait l'éponge ?

"Va demander un billet de retard à mon bureau, on te le donnera."

Pour le coup, Tsuna en resta sur ses fesses. Hibari tourna les talons, partant fouetter d'autres chats égarés quand Tsuna se rappela d'un détail.

"Attends, Hibari ! cria-t-il."

Parfois, le futur Boss se demandait s'il était crétin, masochiste ou tout simplement suicidaire lorsque Hibari se figea, sans pour autant se retourner.

"Ma mère a trouvé une solution pour nettoyer les tâches de sang de les vêtements, poursuivit Tsuna, le cœur battant la chamade, le taux de stress remontant de cinq crans. Alors, si tu veux qu'elle nettoie les tiens, tu…"

Il n'arrivait pas à terminer sa phrase. En vérité, Tsuna ne savait pas comment formuler le fait qu'il lui offrait la possibilité de lui faire enlever les tâches d'hémoglobines qu'il savait qu'elles partaient que très difficilement. Depuis que Reborn vivait chez eux et que Tsuna ramenait des vêtements dans un état de l'autre monde, Nana Sawada rachetait non seulement des vêtements neufs mais avait trouvé un mélange de produits qui rendait plus propre que propre des habits autrefois plus sales que crades.

Hibari resta immobile durant quelques secondes et repartit. La tension de Tsuna s'écroula comme un château de carte tandis que son propre portable sonnait. _Gokudera_ lut-il.

"Dixième du nom ! hurla le cellulaire. Vous êtes vivant ? Où vous trouvez-vous ? Que vous est-il arrivé ?  
- Tu devrais arrêter de l'abreuver de questions Gokudera, sinon il ne pourra pas répondre, fit la voix de Yamamoto à travers les cris inquiets du gardien de la Tempête.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas Gokudera, essaya le rassurer Tsuna, j'arriverai pour les maths (il grimaça).  
- Tu vois, pas besoin de s'inquiéter autant, rit Yamamoto.  
- Ferme-là, joueur de baseball de mes deux ! répliqua Gokudera.  
- Mais où êtes-vous ? demanda Tsuna, pris d'un soupçon.  
- En cours, répondit joyeusement Yamamoto. Gokudera se faisait trop de soucis. Il voulait venir te chercher mais je lui ai dit de t'appeler avant."

Tsuna eut du mal à entendre distinctement son ami, à cause de cris dont l'une des voix ressemblait vaguement à celle de l'adolescent explosif et asocial. Il eut un _**GROS**_ doute, que sembla capter Yamamoto.

"Là, Gokudera est en train de s'engueuler avec le professeur Ochi."

Une goutte de transpiration glissa le long de sa tête. C'était bien ce qu'il craignait.

.:.

Tsuna arriva à temps en cours, avec un mot signé par Kusakabe, rassurant Gokudera de l'entièreté de sa personne. Le professeur Ochi semblait sur le point d'entrer en dépression et ressemblait d'avantage à un fantôme qu'à un être humain (déjà que la forme longiligne et le teint crayonneux ne la mettait pas en valeur) lorsqu'elle quitta la classe, sous les applaudissements des camarades de classes et les gloussements des filles.

_Classe de tarés_, pensèrent Hana Kurokawa et Tsuna.

À la pause de midi, Tsuna raconta son aventure au petit groupe composé de Gokudera, Yamamoto, Kyôko, Hana (qui écoutait par curiosité) et Ryohei (venu pour le forcer à entrer dans son club de boxe, très vite réfréné par la tête de poulpe). L'italien voulut l'ausculter pour vérifier si aucune blessure ne menaçait sa vie et "défoncer" les "connards" qui s'en étaient pris au "Dixième du nom". Les Sasagawa approuvèrent l'intervention du président du Comité de Discipline (enfin, Kyôko flatta la force de Hibari). Hana garda le silence mais trouva étrange le comportement de Hibari (et elle n'était pas la seule). Yamamoto tempéra le comportement excessif de Gokudera, comme d'habitude.

Néanmoins, l'Hyper Intuition de Tsuna détecta du soulagement venant de tous, y compris de Kurokawa (ce qui le surprit, il n'était pas vraiment proche de la jeune fille). Et quelque part, si cette inquiétude le culpabilisa (il ne voulait pas inquiéter ses amis pour rien), il s'en trouva soulagé. Au départ, cette sensation lui paraissait étrange, lui qui n'avait jamais eu d'amis. Honteusement, il aimait savoir que les personnes qui comptaient pour lui se souciaient aussi de lui. Était-ce normal de ressentir pareil sentiment ? Il se promit d'en parler à Reborn.

Lorsque Tsuna rentra chez lui, accompagné de ses deux fidèles amis (qui ne voulaient pas lui lâcher la grappe "tant que Hibari n'avait pas clarifié les choses" avait argumenté sereinement Yamamoto), un petit paquet avait été déposé sur le muret de la propriété. En voyant l'insigne de préfet sur le tas de vêtements soigneusement pliés dans le sac, Tsuna fut heureux de constater que Hibari avait accepté sa proposition.

Il avait à présent une nouvelle mission : rendre impeccablement les vêtements sans le moindre trou, de traces d'explosion, de morves, de sucettes, de bave, de traces d'aliments, de saletés en tout genre, ….

Finalement, il devait être soit un crétin, soit un masochiste, soit un adolescent suicidaire, songea Tsuna en resserrant la prise sur le sac lorsque les hostilités entre Gokudera et Lambo débutèrent, sous les rires de sa mère et de Yamamoto.

.:.

Buvant son _espresso_ fait à l'italienne sur la terrasse, Reborn se félicita de son passage à Umino, un autre quartier voisin. Finalement, provoquer ces caïds de seconde zone en laissant par inadvertance une carte précisant un itinéraire tracé en rouge la localisation de la ville (il ne se faisait pas d'espoir sur leur QI frôlant l'endive et il se faisait une idée sur leur système nerveux qui devait être semblable à de l'endive cuite) avait une excellente idée.

C'était une bonne chose que Hibari se laisse apprivoiser petit à petit par son futur Boss.

Sur cette pensée, l'Arcobaleno savoura son concentré de caféine.

* * *

**Notes de fin :** J'ai glissé un petit clin d'œil à ceux et celles qui suivent les scans et qui doivent savoir qui est réellement _Hibarin_.  
Les comparaisons à l'endive proviennent d'une chronique de Daniel Morin, trouvable sur le compte Dailymotion de France Inter que j'ai trouvé sublime.


End file.
